A Tale of Two Potters
by FelicisFlame19526
Summary: A re-edited, re-uploaded version of the original ten chapters of the Tale of Two Potters. Will continue onward on this story only. Summary: You all know (and most likely love and fantasize) about the Boy Who Lived's long-winded tale, told in seven books. But one witch is waiting for the right moment to tell her tale of magic. (Heads Up: Lily is alive!) Rated K for tiny fluff.


Hello, and welcome to my first fan-fiction! I'm FelicisFlame19526, but almost everyone calls me Flame for short. I'm also a radish or a grape, depending on who you ask. I'm actually not sure what KIND of fan-fiction I'll post, seeing as I love a LOT of books… My author's note is ending soon, because I have NO IDEA what to say…. Hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all other franchise related that I have used in my Fan-fiction is J. K. Rowling and others' stories, not mine. I'm just writing something based on that.

~Prologue~

'It was a dark and stormy night.' Thunderstorms racked against the windows of Hogwarts, and a certain gloominess hung in the air. A troupe of Slytherins sat quietly, conversing with each other, in the largest table all the way to the right of the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy shot everyone in his group a silent glare. "So, are we all ready?" Malfoy hissed, his spidery hand wandering to the pocket of his black robes, checking if the 'object' was still in his pocket. He sighed with relief when he felt its reassuring leather binding against his palm.

"Pretty much," yawned Zabini, brushing his dark hair back from his forehead, and making it even more fashionable messy.

"Pretty much isn't enough! At least, not today. Not now. We can't fail this, all right? Or else we have to pay for it with our lives." Draco shouted, his voice echoing across the Hall. "Do you all want to be future Death Eaters and serve the Dark Lord?" he whispered, his voice slippery as a serpent. The others nodded. "Good, then this is our first – and only – chance to prove ourselves, to _him_."

A whoosh, almost impossible to hear, sounded from above their heads. "Come on, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle. He's here."

Meanwhile….. in the Tower…

"Well done, Harry." Dumbledore murmured, collapsing and coughing. In Harry's hand was a tightly held locket, from which came strange whirring sounds. "The Prince's book…. I think there's a potion in there that can heal you…." Harry said, crawling, trying to remember where he had left it before he had apparated…. He remembered…. It was in the Great Hall….

Just then, sounds came from the Hall. "He's in the Astronomy Tower!" came the unmistakable sound of Draco Malfoy. _Oh no._ Harry felt dizzy. If Malfoy had acquired the Prince's book – there were spells in there that could weaken and eventually kill…. He didn't even need the Vanishing Cabinet OR his fellow Death Eaters. "Professor! Professor! Malfoy has the book…"

Dumbledore looked alarmed. "The Half-Blood Prince's book?" Harry nodded in alarm. "How did you know?" "My boy, why did you not inform me of this before?" Dumbledore said, his voice fierce with anger. "I-I didn't know. How much danger." Harry stuttered.

"Then, my boy, we are ALL in great danger." Dumbledore solemnly replied.

Chapter 1

Lily smiled. She watched, with her observant almond – shaped eyes, the snow falling softly out of her glazed window. She knew – no matter how the wind howled and no matter how the snow pounded against her window – she was safe in her home at Godric's Hollow. Her smile faltered a bit – as she remembered what other 'things' she was safe from. She was safe from – the Dark Lord. At least, she hoped so.

Against her will, a cold shiver ran against her body. She twirled her radiant red hair against her finger, furrowing her brow. Peter couldn't possibly betray them. He was my friend – and one of James' best friends – from so long ago, when she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She remembered hiding in a dark, dark place in Diagon Alley with James and Sirius, hardly breathing in fear they be discovered.

James and Sirius had made wild hand motions – Sirius' dark hair whipped against his face as he had furiously whispered, "Pick Peter, James – I'm the obvious choice, he'll never suspect Peter –" James had thought a long time, but he had finally agreed with Sirius – Peter was the better choice, if it was to remain a secret.

 _Then why,_ Lily thought. _Then why am I so afraid? So afraid that something's going to happen? Why?_

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of green light and she saw a scabbed hand, holding a long, wand snaking around the door. She almost screamed – her mind was yelling with betrayal and horror. She clapped her hand around her mouth – and James was there. "Run, Lily!" he yelled. "Escape with Harry! I'll hold him back."

Tears fell from her green eyes – there was no wand in his hand – he would surely not survive. It was a sacrifice – she knew – and he knew too, even though he tried to look straight and strong and confident that he would win.

She ran up the stairs – just as the Dark Lord's forces beat through the door. She heard the horrible laugh of the Dark Lord – one that sent a chill through her body. She closed her eyes – knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do – ' **AVADA KEDAVRA**!'

Lily heard the horrible clunk of James' body hitting the ground. Her mind was blurry – she could see stars – she was choking with tears – but for Harry! For Harry! Her only son – her pride. James couldn't have died for nothing – his sacrifice can't be meaningless – so with the last strength she could muster….

Her slim hands pinched a bit of Floo Powder. 'Just a bit, that's all I need,' Lily muttered. The green powder shifted through her palm. She threw it into the fireplace – the roar of the fire as it morphed into an emerald green. The Dark Lord hissed, ' **No!'** Then he hissed in Parseltongue – the language of the snakes. She stepped into the fireplace – 'The Burrow!' – and she scooped Harry up in her arms. There was a blinding white flash and she watched as her home was destroyed – going farther and farther away until she landed.

~vVv~

 **"** I don't know why," Molly Weasley muttered, as she untangled her fiery red hair from its massive bun. "Hmm?" her husband, Arthur, asked, as he pored over a stack of paperwork on his desk. Being in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry of Magic was exciting – but also tiring and it was getting rather old. Even for Arthur, who loved his job and loved learning about Muggles (they were _s_ o fascinating!) the endless paperwork and the endless goose chases after false alarms in very little pay – not exactly what he had hoped for when he had applied for the job.

"I don't know why," Molly repeated again, hands on her hips, "why, well, something feels wrong. I know it's really very silly of me – but I feel as if something _horrible_ has happened. Something _horrible._ "

"It's your old Boggart again, coming to haunt you in your dreams again. Nothing's going to happen to any of your friends, Molly. Nothing. And what's to worry about? Our family is safe, we have seven happy children, and the Wizarding World is safe under the wise eye of the Minister of Magic." Arthur felt he was reciting from a book – but that was what he was taught.

"Now, Arthur. Do you really believe any of that gafoozle the Minister made up? The Lord is still out there – I believe Hagrid, really, he is – and he's still a threat to the Wizarding World. The Minister is just covering all that up with his press and his cronies. Why, I think he's even worse than the Lord –"

"Molly," Arthur rubbed his hands nervously. "I wouldn't think it wise – to go blabbering on about our minister like that – they're only rumors, Molly! And –"he lowered his voice. "You don't know who's listening."

"Fiddlesticks, Arthur, fiddlesticks. I can't believe the Minister for spreading so many lies about our world to us. We deserve to know the truth – but many of us don't.

"I think – " Molly started.

"I think, that you have become too out-spoken – and I think you should _stop right now, Molly Weasley,_ before we go to jail or worse and leave behind seven children."

Molly was about to retort. Her mind spun furiously – for she was as fiery as her hair – and as hot – tempered too. "Well, _well!"_ was all she managed to sputter out indignantly before there was a whoosh from the fireplace.

"What was that?" they both gasped, hushed. "I knew you would get us in trouble – the Minister or _worse_ has come!" Arthur whispered. "Oh, shut it!" Molly's eyes sparkled with fire.

The fireplace turned emerald green – the comforting flames were no more – Molly felt sick to the bone. When she saw the slim figure – she gasped – in relief.

"It's Lily!" Molly's tears were sliding down her cheeks in relief. "And – and Harry!"  
"You silly girl, how could you not visit us sooner! We were so worried – where's James?"

Molly didn't yet notice the tears in Lily's eyes. "Husbands were so difficult sometimes… did you and James have a quarrel? It happens all the time, Lily. All the time."

"It's not that – " Lily managed. "I can't even have quarrels with James anymore. He's – he's –"

Molly knew her dreams were never one to be scorned. It was a curse of hers – not a boggart. She had never told anyone – lest her teenage diary about the curse before. It was horrible – most wizards were lucky to be free of the burden. And now – apparently both the Weasleys knew – the kind, brave James Potter was – no more.


End file.
